Fuego y Hielo
by Esteicy
Summary: Joan y Bobbie son dos polos opuestos, una es un incendio y la otra una tormenta de hielo...pero eso no evita que se amen con locura (Bobby x Pyro/Gender-bender) Este fic participa en el Reto: "Mutante, LGBT y orgulloso" del foro Groovy Mutations.
**Dis:** _Nada es mío, todo es de Marvel y Fox._

 **Buenas amigos de FF, aquí llego con un Pyro x Iceman un tanto diferente…he cambiado los géneros de los chicos porque me hacía ilusión ponerlos como chicas. Debo advertir que esto lo escribí muy tarde y quizás los efectos del sueño causaron estragos aquí(?**

 **No hay un argumento la verdad…sólo es una escena de esta tierna pareja, así que perdonen si lo encuentran PwP**

 **Sin más, a leer mis amores nwn**

La joven caminaba desinteresadamente por los pasillos de la escuela, su rubio cabello moviéndose levemente mientras sus ojos azules se mantenían clavados en el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, tenía la mente en otro lado…pensando en alguien. Repentinamente sus ojos fueron cubiertos por un par de manos blancas mientras una voz traviesa interrumpía sus pensamientos.

—Adivina quién soy—susurró una voz femenina que ella reconoció al instante.

—Sé que eres tú, Joan—dijo la más alta sonriendo, cuando su mirada fue destapada se volteó, topándose con la figura de una joven rubia de hermosos ojos grises.

—Me atrapaste—bromeó dedicándole una sonrisa relajada.

—Me estaba preguntando en dónde te abrías metido, no te vi en clases todo el día—entonces la sonrisa fue borrada y reemplazada por una mirada inquisitoria—. Confiesa, qué estabas haciendo—preguntó seria.

—¿Por qué supones que estaba haciendo algo, Bárbara? —dijo Joan fingiendo inocencia mientras ponía cara de ángel.

—Porque siempre que faltas a clases es porque estás haciendo una travesura…o porque te atraparon haciendo una travesura y te llevaron a la oficina del Profesor—respondió ella cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una sonrisa de superioridad.

La menor bufó y desvió la mirada, esa tipa la conocía demasiado bien y eso era un problema en situaciones como esa.

—Bien, quizás estaba intentando poner algo raro en el cuarto de los chicos y Storm me pilló en el acto—dijo sin entrar en mayores detalles mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos, sacando su zippo con el que empezó a juguetear desinteresadamente.

—Lo sabía…eres una calamidad, Joan—la regañó frunciendo el ceño…pero al final sólo soltó un suspiro y le revolvió el cabello, no podía enojarse con ella.

—Pero soy tu calamidad favorita, Bobbie—le recordó mientras ordenaba sus dorados mechones.

Sus risas inundaron el pasillo, ambas chicas eran diferentes como el fuego y el hielo…bueno, eso era literal, la más baja podía crear una incendio cuando quisiera mientras que la otra podía congelar todo un cuarto sin pararse de sus silla, pero aun así sus personalidades lejos de chocar se abrazan con placer, eran el complemento para la otra. Cuando Joan quería saltar al río Bobbie le tomaba la mano y la llevaba por el puente, cuando Bobbie se detenía ante la muralla Joan se trepaba por un costado y la ayudaba a subir…calma y desorden, mucho y poco, fuego y hielo.

—¿Sabes? Hoy tengo ganas de ir a dar un paseo por los jardines ¿te animas? —preguntó la joven de hielo mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

—¿Quieres aprovecharte de mí entre los arboles? —habló alzando una ceja, ante esa broma la contraria se sonrojó con fuerza y ella se carcajeó con júbilo, recibiendo un suave empujón—. Claro que quiero ir, Bobbie—repuso con más calma, mirándola con cariño.

—Vamos entonces—la animó y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, la otra empezó a caminar a la par suya y en un momento su mano se dirigió despreocupadamente a la suya, tomándola con suavidad.

Las mejillas de Icewoman se tiñeron de rojo ante la cercanía de Pyro, el calor de Joan era…agradable, especial, casi mágico. Por su parte la pirómana sonrió suavemente al sentir su frío contacto, porque lo amaba, Bárbara era la única persona que aplacaba el incendio de su alma.

—Te quiero, Joan—murmuró la rubia más alta mirándola de reojo.

—Lo sé, Bárbara…yo también te quiero—susurró apretando un poco más su mano.

Detuvieron su andar y se miraron a los ojos fijamente, casi como si pudieran hablar sin necesidad de las palabras. La mayor adelantó su rostro con lentitud, la menor se mordió el labio con picardía y le acarició la mejilla con anhelo, ambas corrieron la cara para acomodarse bien y entonces...sus labios chocaron en un beso delicioso y deseado, el choque de polos opuestos ocasionó que una descarga de placer recorriera cada fibra de sus cuerpos, sintiendo en esa muestra de afecto como el hielo aprendía a quemar y las llamas a congelar.

Era un hecho...los polos opuestos se atraían y se amaban con locura.

 **Esta ha sido mi primera vez escribiendo de los personajes, espero que me haya salido bien, debo agradecer a mi querida Star, sus geniales fics de Pyro y compañía me hicieron querer escribir de "él" xD**

 **Cualquier comentario, sugerencia y cheque puede ir en la sección para reviews :3**


End file.
